


【授权翻译】拾忆之旅

by RickyLover



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Post-Rebirth, Realization, Romance, Sexual Content, Speed Force, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyLover/pseuds/RickyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当沃利从神速力中回归，他需要为自己建立崭新的生活，而最终他选择暂时与迪克同居。可惜并非每件事都依旧是沃利记忆中的模样。不过，他和迪克依然是最好的朋友——那便已经足够了，不是吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】拾忆之旅

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Trip Down Memory Lane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7640287A) by [navaan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)  
> Thanks to navaan for such a wonderful fic and the kind authorization!

抱怨自己无处可去是一件愚蠢的事情，不到两星期之前，你还被困在神速力中，如同......他甚至从没能成为一种记忆。他仍旧是沃利·韦斯特，但与此同时，他所成为的一切已经烟消云散，他被抹去了存在的痕迹，找不到任何可以依靠的事物。有人想要让他从世界上消失。甚至于他的妻子，他最好的朋友们以及他的家人，都不曾记得他。他们的记忆中根本没有沃利的身影。沃利·韦斯特——他所成为的那个沃利·韦斯特，在这个世界里从未存在过。直到最后巴里终于记起了他，在他就要分解为虚无的那一刻，把他从神速力中拽了出来。他依然会从噩梦中醒来，好似自己正在渐渐远离这个世界，抓不住现实、生活与存在的印记。

所以，穿着一件新的红色极速者制服，抱怨自己没有公寓，没有生活，没有工作，听上去就是在悲哀地发牢骚。不过话又说回来，他还是有那么一个住处，至少暂时有。

“我待在这儿真的没问题吗？”他问同样的问题已经不下二十遍。

“我这儿有很多空房间，而且我应该也不会用它们 。”迪克·格雷森，他在这个世界上最好的朋友，他对此丝毫不介意，对他来说，把自己的屋子和家提供给另一个人好像没什么大不了。不过那就是迪克。在过去的岁月里，沃利在他的沙发上酣睡过太多次，因此对迪克了解至深。

“你才刚刚搬进来，迪克。你当然还没空住进任何一个房间。”

他的朋友正在拆封一箱新的餐盘，他抬起头来。“我不介意的，沃利。这个顶楼公寓足够大。就当是对于我忘记你的一种补偿。我怎么能忘记自己最好的朋友？”

“最起码让我帮把手。”他略加思考，在屋内飞快地穿梭忙碌，拆开包裹，把里面的东西放进橱柜。完事之后，他慵懒地靠在柜台前，而迪克甚至还没来得及站直身体转过身来。他望着不到一秒钟前还堆满包裹而现在却空空荡荡的地方，面露微笑，而沃利则咧着嘴笑得像一个热衷的狂热分子。

“你在我身边能帮到我很多。”他浅笑着说。“我怎么能不想念你？”

这只是一句玩笑话，自从他回来之后，这句玩笑话已经被说过好几次，但每当他抑制不住地这样想着，一阵令人畏怯的闷痛便会漫过心头。无论是谁让他在这个世界上消失不见，那个人都做得天衣无缝。要不是巴里在最后一刻记起了沃利，他也就不会站在这儿了，更不会有时间来找迪克和泰坦。他去联系了三个首先掠过脑海的人......也许他本应该先来找迪克——无畏的领袖，小短裤，老好人，亦是他最好的朋友。

“我很抱歉，”迪克说，他的微笑中泛起淡淡的悲伤。“这么说令人难过。”

他安抚性地笑了笑。“别老是这么想，小短裤。”

“你知道吗，你想呆多久就呆多久。”

“不是因为你心怀愧疚的缘故？”

如果迪克是一本书，那么这么多年的相处，沃利早已学会如何读懂它。一些零碎的细节仍在他脑海中盘旋，而他不太能确定这些记忆片段是否填补到了合适的位置。现实世界已然发生了翻天覆地的变化，尽管现在的处境出乎他的意料，但他已经开始要融入这个他身处的世界之中。有时候这个事实让他感到害怕，甚至同他被世人遗忘一样令人害怕。他所唯一能够确定的一件事就是迪克·格雷森永远都是他最好的朋友。他们在一起的时光总是令人快乐，迪克从来都愿意为任何一位朋友伸出援手。

“你们蝙蝠难道不都该是独居生物吗？”

“你见过我的家人了吗？”迪克低声笑起来。“不过这个家族在壮大。”

沃利笑出声。“可是你的蝙蝠老爹仍然把我吓得够呛。甚至当我在正义联盟和他共事的时候，他比无赖帮那些人更能吓到我。他是个好朋友。一直都是一位好朋友。”甚至他第一个去找的人就是布鲁斯，在他去找琳达和巴里之前。蝙蝠侠在很多方面都是最好的选择，你可以信任这个人去完成不可能的事情。他当时惊慌失措，于是他先去找到了蝙蝠侠，就像每个人都会做的那样。

“他没那么吓人的。”迪克吐吐舌头，而沃利大笑起来。

“你还记不记得我们撞坏了蝙蝠飞机之后，他狠狠地训斥了我们？”

“我记得我们挨骂了。在我印象里，巴里只是轻拍着你的肩膀，说你虽然干了一件蠢事，但重要的是你没事就好。”

是啊，的确如此。那时的沃利年少无知，蝙蝠侠仍然是整个世界上最可怕的存在。他为迪克感到不幸，但对于巴里挺身而出为沃利犯下的错误承担责任而心存感激。

“我们花了很多时间和彼此共处。如果我不在哥谭，通常是因为我们动身踏上了属于我们的冒险之旅，不是吗？”

“我们现在有大把的时间去力争陷入更多麻烦。”沃利天真地笑了笑，回想起他们的那些辉煌的战绩。他们跟随泰坦队员们，在小小年纪就打败了那么多敌人。“尤其是如果你还在这里耗上一段时间的话。”

他因为这个想法而绽开笑容。“就只有你和我。就像我们以前每年一度的公路旅行一样。老实说，我们应该再来一次。还记得那次我们在旅行结束时一起吃晚餐，结果抢劫犯闯了进来吗？那是在哪儿？俄勒冈州吗？那可怜的家伙甚至不知道是什么击中了他。”闪电侠和夜翼不知道从哪里冒了出来，强盗那张惊恐的脸依然深深印在沃利记忆中。“还有那次，一件谋杀迷案最终演变成一次外星入侵，还记得吗？我早就提醒过你。”他笑出声。

直到他意识到迪克没有同他一起笑。

他脸上浮现出古怪的神情，蓝眼睛中写满了困惑，皱起了眉头......沃利立即反应过来：迪克并不理解自己在说些什么。

“你不知道我在说些什么，是不是？”

迪克含糊地张了张嘴，看上去略带歉意。“公路旅行？”

上帝啊。这很伤人，真的很伤人。那算得上是他最美好的记忆啊。

“每一年都会有一次，自从我成为闪电侠。在巴里......”他皱起眉头。

迪克同样蹙眉。“在巴里去世之后。可是巴里从来没有...去世。”

他们四目相对。通常沃利才是更多话的那一个，但他只觉得喉咙一阵干涩。有些改变终究还是发生了。他的婚姻......该死，那些他最美好的时光甚至从来不不曾属于这个世界。

“我们以前一定玩的很开心，”迪克说，他冲沃利笑了笑。

“每年我们其中一个人都理应选择一个旅行地点，但最后我总是让你来挑。”

终于，这话让两个人都笑了起来。

“你知道吗，”沃利说，再一次情不自禁地笑起来。“今年是时候让我来选了。”

“我想我很乐意。”

他注视着迪克做意大利面的背影，而他自己则坐在餐桌旁，腿晃个不停。和你的超英朋友共度一些稀松平常的家居时光总让人觉得怪怪的。但此时此刻却丝毫不显得别扭。他没有什么可以回头的，生活也不会等待着他。眼下迪克给了他一个家，一个给予他归属感的地方。他感受到了自回归这个世界之后从未有过的踏实与安稳。

他是闪电侠。就算是他，也跑不过麻烦发生的速度。但如果如果他愿意停下脚步安静地驻足一会儿，也许麻烦就会暂时从他身边溜走。

* * *  
   
虽然一直都说这是个权宜之计，但是一年过去了，沃利仍旧和迪克住在一起。其间他们各自都有过好几次外出任务，迪克以夜翼的身份执行着一项不知是何的神秘任务，而沃利在几个城市之外暂时建立起了新的生活。不过那无关紧要。他可以在锲石成奔跑穿梭一整天后，在晚餐时刻及时回来。毕竟他可是世界上最快的人之一。记忆依然是个复杂的问题，但这份生活在逐渐变得真实。仿佛他从来没有从这个世界上消失过一般。  
   
每当他回到家，都能见到迪克面带微笑迎接他，或者趁他朋友还没回家，飞跑到餐桌前享用美食。这一切给予他归宿感。  
   
“我已经决定了，”他宣布道。而此时迪克正从阳台迈进这件屋子，湿掉的夜翼制服残破不堪。沃利从房间地板上拾起迪克的T恤和运动裤然后交到对方手上——只需一眨眼的功夫，不会中断自己的谈话。“是时候来一次公路旅行了。最好现在就开始收拾行李。”

迪克看着他，双眼和面部的一部分依然隐藏在面具之下，但他惊讶地抬起了眉毛。“现在？”

“是时候创造一些新的记忆了。而还有什么方式比重新拾起一个旧传统更好呢？”

最终他们在第二天坐上了一辆迪克刚弄到手的红色豪车。他们一致认定那片海滩就是他们这次旅行的理想目的地。所以他们动身追寻心之所想，而事实上他们得到了想要的全部：慵懒地沐浴在阳光下，沙粒和盐粒在发间闪耀，悠然自得。这一次总算是没有外星人入侵，不过事后他们又成功地阻止了一起针对青少年的毒品交易。毕竟超级英雄从不像其他人一样有真正的假期。

“这是第一次由我来计划的公路旅行，”他的眼睛隐藏在墨镜背后，注视着迪克从水中走出来。一直以来他都清楚，迪克的确长相出众，富于魅力。很难不注意到，他们途径之处，路人总会不自觉地被迪克吸引。也许沃利现在有些孤单和脆弱，伤口正在缓慢愈合但并未痊愈，他从不在意，就又像是在整个旅途中时刻在意着一般。

迪克在他面前擦干身体，扬起眉毛，“看见什么喜欢的东西了吗？”

“我只是很开心，我做决定来这儿，和你一起。就像我记忆中的公路旅行那般。这一整年从没有像现在这么美好过。”

迪克对于这个想法颇感兴趣。也许他的一部分仍旧记得一些事情，一些事情的幻影。“那么，下一年轮到我选咯？”

_你随时可以，只要你想_ 。他心道。

* * *

三个月之后，沃利依旧没有搬出去。但他已经有了一个新生活，一份新工作，甚至赚到了属于自己的钱。一所装修完备的住房在锲石城等待着他。他与新的敌人交手，结识了新的朋友，尝试着在咖啡店和女孩约会，因为她让他想起琳达，但最终却尴尬地和一个男人度过了难忘的一夜，因为他让他想起了自己最好的朋友兼室友。  
   
现在对他而言，他们的之间的友谊甚于一切。仿佛自己的新生活是围绕着迪克和他们之间心心相印的友谊建立起来的。

在完成了每一次超级英雄行动之后，他们悉心照料彼此的伤口；他们给予彼此一个哭泣时可以依靠的肩膀，一个疲惫时可以休憩的港湾。 所以，一场令人异常疲乏的冒险结束后，当迪克毫不介怀地在沙发上靠着自己睡着时，沃利并不惊讶。当他的一只手开始无意识地在迪克的头发上绕圈的时候，沃利也不惊讶。这种感觉太真实，太寻常，太正确。

迪克是他最好的朋友。但也许还不止。  
   
他不记得他们之间是否一直如此。  
   
几个月的时间里，这之间的界线已经变得不那么重要。生活俨然已经是当下这个样子。  
   
是时候理清思绪，思考自己到底想要的是什么。  
   
沃利遐想之际，迪克在梦中呓语，他蜷缩起身体，在沃利怀中依偎得更紧。  
   
他们醒来的时候，脖子和关节僵硬酸痛，双腿绵软无力。  
   
没有丝毫尴尬。即便是这样，也是那么合情合理。  
   
 * * *

崭新的开始来得那样单纯自然。在三个星期悄无声息的离开，仿佛什么异常也没有之后，迪克重新出现在公寓里，并且赤裸着身体在屋子里晃悠，身上只有一条刚洗完澡后缠上的浴巾。这么些年来，沃利早已习惯了迪克差劲的自觉意识。他曾经告诉过沃利，如果你自幼作为马戏团演员长大，有些事情很难有什么改进。

沃利不曾介意。从来不。

或许他此刻不介意完全是出于某种自私的原因。

“我们还有牛奶吗？”迪克问，就好像暂时与他们的购物必需品失去了联系，甚至是从没成为这个家的一份子。他的左肩上有一块正在消退的淤痕，后背上有一道正在愈合的伤口。沃利把它们都记下来，准备留到日后再询问。但针对迪克刚刚提出的问题，他飞快地投入了行动。沃利闪到迪克身后，从开着的冰箱里拿出一瓶牛奶，好让迪克能够从他手中接过瓶子。

最终他站到了一个更亲密的位置，轻轻摩擦过迪克紧翘的臀部，在那之间只剩下一条四角裤和一条白色浴巾的距离，迪克在洗浴后的头发散发着清新好闻的味道，沃利无法抑制地倾下身来吻上了他的后颈。沃利认定最好的办法就是装作这是一次意外——严格意义上来说也的确如此——他加速回到沙发上，只剩迪克呆呆地站在那儿，手里拿着一瓶半空的牛奶。

沃利打定主意不抬头看，继续在桌前浏览起新闻。

厨房里没有传来一丝噪音。当迪克不想让自己被听见的时候，他的的动作向来无声无息。所以在发现他突然出现在沙发背后，略过沃利的肩膀望着电脑屏幕的时候，沃利的反应并不算惊讶。

沃利向上看。

迪克向下望。

他们注视着彼此，只那么一会儿。

然后他们亲吻。沃利睁大眼睛，因为这完全出乎他的意料。但最终他认定这并没什么。当迪克滑过沙发的靠背被拉得更近的时候，沃利的嘴唇狠狠贴住了对方。这是沃利生命中所拥有过的最湿漉最激烈的一个吻，唇齿和舌尖的交织，引燃的欲望随即涌上了他的腹股沟。在迪克并没有那么完全陷在垫子里时他拽着沃利让他居于上位，使得彼此勃起的部位疼痛地相互摩擦，沃利不禁发出一声低吟。闪电侠的速度让他迅速摆脱衣料的束缚，而迪克知晓他的意图，于是冲着他笑了。

他很肯定自己此前从来没有因为一个吻就硬成这样。

“我不确定你是不是真想这样做。”迪克说。

“见鬼，当然确定了，”说着沃利再一次亲吻迪克。他不打算坦白自己这些日子以来的爱慕之情，以及在近来所遇到每一个人身上寻找迪克的影子这件事。这是迪克啊。他曾是自己婚礼上的伴郎。沃利也曾因为对方和芭布斯最终将要结婚而欢呼......但后来，这些过往都已成空。最起码他了解到迪克和芭布斯之间的关系从没发展得那么深。

不过这可不是思考这些事情的恰当时机与地点，因为此时迪克用手指将他们的阴茎揉握在一起，轻柔地抚摸。随即他吻得更深沉，让对方向上挪动一些以便能斜靠在垫子上，使对方放缓节奏。

他们的第一次做爱几乎就是他所能想到的全部，温柔而极其缓慢。他想要珍惜。他已经学会去珍惜记忆，所以他保证这一次的记忆会永远留存于心。

迪克没有抗拒，他的双腿紧紧缠在沃利身上，任由他动作。

“上帝啊，”他深吸一口气。“上帝啊，沃利，please”

沃利轻轻啃咬他的脖颈。“再说一遍，”他柔声道，“请再说一遍。”

而迪克对他的所求完全了然，他恳求般地重复喊出沃利的名字、那句“please”，以及那些鼓励的话语，而他脑海中有个细小的声音不停地吟唱着：“终于，终于，终于。”

这一切真实，美妙，合乎情理。比沃利记忆中的那些还要好。

* * *

他最害怕的是他们之间会因此产生嫌隙，性、爱情和太多的情感会使他们长久以来的友情变得复杂起来。但事实上，一切只在变得更好。在协助巴里挫败一群新极速者的威胁行动之后，沃利回到住所，而迪克亲吻了他的擦伤，但除此之外，一切都保持在正轨上。他觉得他们就像是从老朋友变成了一对结婚多年的伴侣。

事情自身的发展就是如此完美。

* * *

如同承诺的那样，迪克为他们的下一次公路旅行选择了目的地。在结束与刺客联盟的一场恶战之后，他们待在旅馆享受蜜月的甜蜜。有些事情永远也不会改变，他为此而欣慰。

“麻烦总和你如影随形，”沃利温柔地责备道。

“这一回都是你的责任。”

“啊-哈。”

迪克把包裹丢在地上，躺进一张覆盖着柔软的羽绒被的特大号床上。“我们得抓紧时间享乐，如何？没准你之前提过的外星人入侵可能就在潜伏在旅行中的某个角落里，谁知道呢。”

“拜托，千万别。他们得给我等到明年去。”

“那就得更快更努力，”迪克小声说，并且拍了拍身旁的空位。

沃利在迪克第二次伸出手之前出现在他身旁，迪克冲他眨巴着湛蓝的眼睛，而他则拉起迪克的手，仿佛自己就要绕着他跳起舞来。“我可以做到更快，”他说。

他曾经一直在浪费时间。这是他的生活，而他明白“存在”在他的生命中该死的脆弱。他要活在当下，与这个男人共享爱情与友谊的美好，因为这已经成为生活的重中之重。他错失了自己的家庭，但现在他重新拥有了一个家。

_更快_ ，他心道。 _但不能太快_ 。他想要小心翼翼地创造新的记忆，一次性，却能永恒，能留下深远的影响。

他们已然有了一个好的开始，他们共同度过了那么多岁月，而未来的道路还有很长。


End file.
